Misiva
by Lanthir
Summary: Slash Harry x Draco. Harry recibe una carta de Draco años después de que este desapareció. Historia muy triste ;;


Este es un fic tristón, así que aguas, ¿vale? Luego no digan que no les advertí XD

* * *

**Misiva**

_Por Lanthir_

"_Harry, _

_Se que en estos momentos estás sorprendido por esta carta; también me imagino la incertidumbre por la que habrás pasado durante este tiempo en el que no has tenido noticias mías. Pero no tienes de que preocuparte. Estoy bien, viviendo lejos de Irlanda desde hace mucho. Lamento no haberte escrito antes, pero en realidad no había reunido el valor suficiente como para hacerlo. _

_Sin embargo, ahora te mando este mensaje para decirte que por favor, no me busques mas. La razón por la que me fui sin despedirme fue por que estaba muy inseguro respecto a lo nuestro, pero ahora, después de meditarlo con calma, he llegado a la conclusión de que en realidad nunca te amé. Siento mucho que las cosas hayan acabado así, pero es mejor que finalicemos este asunto y sigamos adelante. Te repito, no me busques mas. Ahora tengo una nueva vida y no quisiera que me complicaras las cosas. Te dejo mi parte de la tienda y a mi búho, quien te ha llevado esta nota con instrucciones de no volver conmigo. _

_Te pido disculpas una vez mas y espero sepas perdonarme y comprenderme. _

_Draco"_

Harry leyó la seca misiva con incredulidad, reconociendo de inmediato la elegante y fina letra de su antiguo amante. Con el corazón desbocado, volvió a leerla una y otra vez, sintiendo que la vista se le tornaba borrosa debido a las lágrimas involuntarias que escapaban de sus ojos, hasta que la comprensión y el dolor fueron tan profundos que súbitamente se convirtieron en un ciego acceso de rabia. Hizo pedazos el pergamino, aullando de dolor, lleno de cólera.

-¡¡MALDITO, MALDITO SEAS, MALNACIDO INFELIZ!!-

Destrozó la habitación y no se detuvo hasta que tuvo entre sus manos al asustado búho de Draco, quien hizo vanos intentos por desasirse de las manos de Harry, herido y maltrecho como había llegado. El muchacho observó a la pequeña criatura a la cual había estado a punto de partirle el cuello, y con una súbita comprensión, se dio cuenta de que aquel viejo animal era la única posesión que le quedaba del rubio.

Harry se echó a llorar con el búho entre los brazos, tratando de calmar su nervioso aleteo, pugnando por recordar que había hecho de malo como para que Draco lo hubiera abandonado de aquella forma, después de todo el amor que se habían tenido...

Una cruenta y larga batalla en el mundo mágico. La Segunda Guerra había sido aún mas cruel que la primera, y ningún mago parecía estar libre del peligro que Voldemort y sus mortífagos representaban. El ministerio de magia había resistido al igual que Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix, pero toda esperanza se perdió cuando Harry fue capturado por los mortífagos.

El muchacho se encontró encerrado en una oscura y pestilente mazmorra, viendo como Draco Malfoy miraba impasible cuando Voldemort lo torturaba una y otra vez, vitoreado por el resto de los mortífagos que los rodeaban. Harry no podía creer que aquel que había sido su pareja durante mas de un año, quien se suponía era un espía dentro de los mortífagos tal como lo había sido Snape, finalmente hubiera entregado su lealtad a Voldemort. El muchacho no abrió la boca, y resistió cada una de las espantosas torturas sin decir ni media palabra, ahogado tanto por el sufrimiento físico como por el dolor emocional que sentía al ver los inexpresivos ojos grises de Draco, alguna vez tan amados para él. Pasaron días, semanas, hasta que Harry dejó de tener conciencia del tiempo y el único pensamiento coherente en su cabeza fue el deseo de morir pronto.

Sin embargo, una noche llena de pesadillas, lo despertó una asfixiante presión en la garganta. Se escuchaban gritos y voces de alarma de las cámaras del exterior, y el ruido de correteos y pasos rápidos. Harry logró enfocar en un instante a Voldemort, quien estaba como loco, asfixiándolo e increpándolo para que le diera el paradero de Dumbledore en ese mismo instante, so pena de muerte. El ruido amortiguado de una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, y Voldemort aumentó la presión de su huesuda mano sobre el cuello del chico. Estaban totalmente solos.

-Escúchame muy bien, maldito mocoso- siseó lleno de odio, estrechando sus rojos ojos de serpiente –No te he mantenido vivo en vano, sino para que me des toda la información que tienes sobre Dumbledore. Pero si no me dices en este momento donde esta la guarida de la Orden del Fénix, te mataré sin miramiento alguno-

-Jódete- masculló Harry. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que Voldemort aún temía a Dumbledore, y que este seguía vivo para luchar contra él. Parecía que de hecho ya estaban atacando la fortaleza subterránea del mago oscuro.

El Señor Tenebroso perdió el poco control que tenía. Sacudió a Harry con la mano aún aferrando su cuello, gritándole espantosas amenazas de muerte y dolor, pero el muchacho no cedió. Unos segundos después, entre el torbellino que era su cabeza y el dolor que sentía en los pulmones por la falta de aire, vio que una oscura silueta avanzaba sigilosamente a espaldas de Voldemort, y que lo apuntaba con una varita para después exclamar con decisión:

-¡_Crucio_!-

Voldemort soltó a su presa y se retorció en el suelo. Un segundo después, el encapuchado le lanzaba su varita a Harry, la cual le habían quitado desde que lo capturaron, y una voz familiar le gritó:

-¡Ahora, hazlo ya!-

Harry se puso en pie con dificultad, y un instante antes de que Voldemort rompiera la maldición _cruciatus_, el muchacho le lanzó el destellante rayo verde de la _Avada Kedabra_. El estruendo del torrente de la muerte llenó la habitación, antes de impactarse contra Voldemort y hacerlo caer de espaldas, fulminado. Harry entonces conjuró una maldición de destrucción de espíritus, para evitar que el alma del Señor Tenebroso volviera de nuevo, y un sordo y agónico grito fue lo último que se escuchó del mago oscuro.

La tierra pareció estremecerse en el momento en que Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo, extenuado y a punto de desmayarse. La persona que lo ayudó se quitó la capucha y corrió hacia él. Era Draco.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó con angustia y más pálido que nunca. Harry lo vio con odio manifiesto y lo empujó cuando este trató de ayudarlo. –Maldición, Harry, lo siento, yo...-

Pero la frase fue cortada por el grito de uno de los mortífagos en la entrada de la mazmorra.

-¡Maldito bastardo, perro traidor!- vociferó, lanzándole una maldición que esquivó por un pelo. Un instante después, otros mortífagos habían llegado y se habían unido para tratar de destruir a aquellos que habían acabado con su líder.

Harry no pudo mas, y lo último que vio fue a Draco batiéndose con algunos mortífagos, antes de lanzarse hacia él y aferrarlo por un brazo, maldiciendo entre dientes.

Harry despertó en una sala privada de San Mungo. Draco estaba dormido en un sofá junto a él, con un brazo envuelto en una especie de colchoneta y un vendaje alrededor del cuello. El primer instinto del Gryffindor fue el de lanzarse encima del rubio y matarlo por permitir que lo torturaran de aquella manera, pero estaba demasiado débil para eso. No obstante, el odio que sentía por él en ese momento parecía no tener fin, y se dijo que nunca, nunca lo perdonaría. Después recordó que finalmente había acabado con Voldemort, que la cruz que había cargado toda su vida por fin le había sido retirada, y se hundió en un acceso de doloroso llanto, liberando toda la presión acumulada dentro de él.

Malfoy despertó por el ruido de los sollozos de Harry, y de inmediato se acercó para abrazarlo; pero el moreno lo rechazó enérgicamente, gritándole lleno de reproche y de furia. Draco se deshizo en disculpas y lamentos, con la voz extrañamente ronca y apenas audible; al parecer, una maldición le había dado en la garganta y casi no podía hablar. El rubio le dijo a Harry que no había podido evitar que le pasara todo aquello, que los mortífagos lo habían capturado sin que él lo supiera y que no pudo deshacer los conjuros que Voldemort le había echado a la puerta de la mazmorra. Que tuvo que soportar el verlo sufrir bajo los _crucios_, pues sabía que no podría hacer nada frente a Voldemort y el resto de los mortífagos, y tuvo que esperar el momento en que solo estuviera el Señor Oscuro para poder rescatarlo y ayudarlo a terminar con él. Cuando Harry se desmayó, Draco logró alcanzarlo y llevárselo por medio de un traslador que llevaba oculto en la túnica directo al ministerio, a donde no había podido ir desde hacía semanas, ya que Voldemort había acuartelado a todos sus mortífagos y no podía arriesgarse a que lo descubriera.

No obstante las explicaciones de Draco, Harry no pudo perdonarlo en ese momento. Sentía que se iba a volver loco después de todo lo ocurrido, y en cuanto lo dieron de alta unos días después, se marchó de Inglaterra y pasó varios meses solo, aislado de todos y poniendo en orden su cabeza. Finalmente, Hermione logró localizarlo y le rogó que volviera con los suyos, pues lo estaban buscando y estaban preocupados por él. Le dijo que Draco estaba destrozado y que se estaba desmoronando al no tener noticias suyas.

Así fue como finalmente, Harry volvió a Londres y se reencontró con todos. Y por fin perdonó a Draco, al comprender que el rubio en verdad había sido sincero con él y que lo amaba.

Así como él lo amaba también.

Harry y Draco se mudaron a un pequeño departamento en Londres; sin embargo, su relación no fue bien vista por la opinión pública. Draco, a pesar de que Dumbledore había dicho que fue un aliado en la lucha contra Voldemort, aún recibía un constante rechazo por parte de la sociedad en general, pues su fama como mortífago lo precedía. Lo seguían relacionando con los partidarios de Voldemort que habían escapado, y los pocos negocios familiares que logró rescatar luego de la muerte de sus padres y de las requisiciones del ministerio se fueron a pique en unos cuantos meses. No podía pasar por las calles sin que alguien le gritara frases insultantes, y hasta Harry empezó a ser objeto de comentarios malintencionados a causa de su relación con el rubio.

Después de casi un año de aguantar la situación, decidieron marcharse y empezar en otro lado. Se trasladaron a un pequeño poblado en Irlanda, muy cerca del principal callejón comercial mágico del país, ubicado en Dublín. Juntando lo poco que le quedaba a Harry de su herencia familiar y lo que Draco logró sacar de la liquidación de sus bienes familiares, abrieron un local de Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch. Esto fue idea de Harry, pues en aquel lugar no tenían una tienda parecida y todos los irlandeses que necesitaban equipo para el juego se tenían que trasladar forzosamente hasta el Callejón Diagon para hacer sus compras.

El negocio fue un éxito. Harry y Draco, tratando de evitar mas problemas y que la gente los empezara a atacar también allí, pusieron a un par de dependientes a atender la tienda y ellos se retiraron de la luz pública. Pasó el tiempo, y ahora eran un par de jóvenes de 23 años, tranquilos y reservados, que pasaban los días al calor de la chimenea de su casita y solo se enteraban de las noticias del mundo mágico por medio del periódico local. Ambos eran felices y solo recibían la ocasional visita de los amigos de Harry, quienes habían aprendido a soportar la arrogancia intrínseca del rubio.

Un helado día de Diciembre, muy cerca ya de la navidad. Harry y Draco estaban en la sala de su casa, disfrutando del delicioso calor de la chimenea que caldeaba la habitación. Llevaban horas sentados en los sillones, examinando un montón de papeles de las nuevas líneas de escobas y artículos que saldrían para el siguiente año, considerando si era o no conveniente el adquirirlos. Draco también estaba trabajando en el inventario de la tienda y en las cuentas de los proveedores. De vez en cuando hacía levitar un leño nuevo hasta las llamas cuando estas empezaban a menguar.

Un rato después, el muchacho se estiró como un gato y se despatarró sobre el sillón.

-Estoy aburrido. Y ya me cansé- dijo, con su característico arrastrar de palabras.

Harry cerró el catálogo que tenía en las manos y se hundió en su asiento.

-Yo también. Será mejor que dejemos esto para mañana. ¿Tienes hambre?-

-Si, pero si el comer implica tener que levantarme e ir a la cocina, prefiero quedarme con el antojo-

Harry lo observó con sorna.

-Eres el tipo mas perezoso que haya conocido-

-Oh, di lo que quieras, pero de aquí no me levanto- contestó Draco descaradamente, dedicándole una sonrisita maliciosa a su pareja. Harry rodó los ojos y dijo:

-Esta bien, yo iré. La próxima vez te toca a ti-

El Gryffindor se levantó cansinamente y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Hey, Harry- dijo Draco, lanzándole un beso al moreno –Te amo-

-Convenenciero- contestó Harry y entró al otro cuarto riéndose. Abrió el refrigerador y se encontró con que solo tenían unas cuantas cervezas y medio paquete de jamón viejo. "_El que seamos gays no quiere decir que dejemos de ser hombres_", pensó con resignación. Entonces se dirigió a la alacena en busca de algo comestible, pero lo único que encontró fue una botella de jarabe de chocolate. La tomó pensando en qué se podría hacer con ella, cuando una idea atravesó por su cabeza.

Bien, tal vez no estaría tan mal la cena, después de todo. Se desnudó allí mismo, animado ante la perspectiva, y regresó a la sala solo para encontrarse con un igualmente desnudo Draco, tumbado en la alfombra frente a la chimenea. Sus miradas se cruzaron y estallaron en carcajadas.

-Draco... ¿qué posibilidades había de que ambos estuviéramos pensando en lo mismo?- dijo Harry, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre el rubio y dejando caer un hilo de jarabe de chocolate sobre el pálido pecho.

-Conociéndonos, cien de cien- contestó el Slytherin, ronroneando de gusto cuando la hábil lengua de Harry limpió todo rastro de chocolate. –Uh, eso se siente bien... tienes espíritu de chef, ¿no es así?-

-Siempre y cuando me pueda comer mis propias creaciones...- Harry dibujó unos círculos concéntricos alrededor de los pezones de Draco, y con especial deleite lamió hasta que la piel quedó limpia y húmeda. Le dedicó especial atención al sonrosado botón, mientras su mano bajaba hacia el creciente miembro del rubio, masturbándolo.

-Lo que te dije hace un rato no fue por conveniencia, Harry. En verdad te amo- musitó Draco, repentinamente expresivo, cosa rara en él. Harry alzó la vista y observó el delicado rostro de ojos grises y pelo rubio de su Slytherin, detestado durante tanto tiempo y amado por azares del destino. Habían pasado tantas cosas, y ahora por fin estaban juntos, estables y enamorados. Sintió un nudo de felicidad en el pecho.

-Yo también te amo, Draco- dijo Harry.

Se fundieron en un largo y dulce beso, exultantes de amor, hasta que las caricias se volvieron mas apasionadas y el deseo hizo hervir la sangre en sus venas. Draco se colocó sobre Harry y ambos se frotaron, sintiendo la sedosa piel del otro, friccionando sus durezas que clamaban por liberación. El rubio lo llenó de besos, hasta que llegó al pináculo de sus deseos y lo lamió en toda su extensión. El Gryffindor se arqueó de placer, mordiéndose los labios cuando Draco lo envolvió en su boca lenta y deliberadamente, mientras con su mano libre acariciaba los elevados testículos.

-Oh, Draco, podría pasar toda la vida haciendo el amor contigo...- musitó el moreno, sintiendo como su amante aumentaba el ritmo del placer. A tientas buscó la botella del chocolate y le dijo al otro: –Prepárame, Draco, quiero sentir que me tocas hasta el fondo...-

-¿Sabes cuanto me fascina verte así?- susurró el rubio con una sonrisa cargada de deseo, mientras tomaba la botella y derramaba parte del chocolate en sus dedos, llevándolos hacia la entrada de Harry -¿Tan entregado, tan apasionado y tan hermoso? Oh, Harry, no se que bien he hecho para tenerte a mi lado, para tener al mejor amante del mundo para mi solo...-

Harry gimió cuando uno de los delgados dedos de Draco se introducía dentro de él, moviéndose, dilatándolo hasta que pudo entrar otro, lamiendo la cabeza de su pene de cuando en cuando, sintiendo que el placer lo haría explotar muy pronto cuando el rubio presionó su punto mas sensible con los dedos. Finalmente, Draco se preparó para penetrarlo.

-Espera, recuéstate...- dijo Harry, incorporándose y empujando cariñosamente a Draco para que se tumbara sobre el suelo. Entonces el Gryffindor se subió de espaldas sobre él, y lentamente se adueñó de la dureza de Draco. Este levantó las caderas mientras Harry bajada, logrando una profunda penetración, y los movimientos se volvieron cadenciosos y sincronizados, aumentando de ritmo, Draco arañando la perfecta espalda y los alborotados cabellos azabaches de su amante, excitado intensamente ante la visión de su miembro entrando y saliendo del cuerpo del otro, y Harry apoyado en los brazos, clavando las uñas en la alfombra y concentrado totalmente en las placenteras sensaciones que solo Draco podía darle.

Finalmente, en un paroxismo de placer, Harry llegó al orgasmo, seguido muy de cerca por Draco. Ambos quedaron jadeantes y satisfechos, y el rubio no permitió que Harry se alejara hasta que la naturaleza siguió su curso y Draco perdió la erección.

-Mmm... podría volver a endurecerme dentro de ti, ¿sabes?- dijo el Slytherin al oído de Harry.

-Estoy dispuesto a comprobarlo...- contestó el moreno con una risita.

Esa fue la última vez que Harry estuvo con Draco. Estuvieron haciendo el amor durante toda la noche, hasta que el sueño los venció y se durmieron allí mismo, frente a la chimenea. A la mañana siguiente, el Slytherin había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Al principio, Harry pensó que solo había salido a comprar algo. Pero pasaron las horas y el rubio no regresó; así que el chico se asomó con polvos flú a la chimenea de la tienda, y los dependientes le dijeron que no había ido en todo el día. El Gryffindor estaba cada vez mas nervioso y pasó la noche en vela, preguntándose donde estaría su amado. No tenía ningún amigo en los alrededores, pero tal vez hubiera ido a Inglaterra por alguna razón, así que a primera hora de la mañana siguiente, Harry se apareció en el Ministerio de magia y fue directamente al Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, donde trabajaba Ron. Angustiado, le explicó sobre la desaparición del Slytherin y le pidió ayuda; juntos fueron a Londres, donde Hermione tenía un despacho legal para asuntos mágicos, y la chica se les unió en la búsqueda.

Sin embargo, pasaron los días, las semanas y finalmente los meses, y Draco nunca volvió. A pesar de que se le reportó como persona perdida, nadie encontró ninguna pista de donde podría estar, ni tampoco se tuvieron reportes de que alguien lo hubiera visto. Y de cualquier forma, el ministerio no estaba muy enfocado en encontrar a un ex mortífago de mal apellido como Malfoy.

Harry creyó volverse loco de angustia. A pesar de que pasados casi dos años todos le decían que aceptara las cosas, no cesó en su empeño de encontrar a Draco. Acudió a Dumbledore y a todo aquel quien le pudiera ayudar, vendió su negocio y usó el dinero para viajar por toda Europa en busca del rubio, hasta que finalmente, tuvo que empezar a vender las pocas cosas valiosas que Draco tenía, sus anillos, sus relojes, e incluso sus viejas ropas de marca. Llegó un momento en que Harry se quedó solo con lo que traía en su maleta de viaje, y con Olaf, el búho de Draco. El Gryffindor desoyó razones, vendió su casa ya vacía y se encaminó hacia Asia para seguir buscando.

En un punto de las yermas y heladas llanuras de Mongolia, Olaf echó a volar de sobre su hombro y ya no volvió. Harry lloró amargamente la partida del viejo animal, pues era lo único que le quedaba de Draco, y supuso que había sucumbido a las garras de la cruda nevada que caía en forma permanente en aquel lugar. Pero siguió su camino, olvidándose de todo menos de cuanto amaba a Draco, convertido en una sombra de si mismo, casi loco, desesperado permanentemente.

Se encontraba en las bulliciosas calles de Saigon, cuando una vez mas, Hermione lo encontró. La muchacha lo escuchó, lo cuidó y finalmente lo convenció de que volviera a Inglaterra con ella. Harry ni siquiera estaba conciente de que llevaba casi tres años buscando a Draco, y cuando Hermione lo instaló en una habitación de su casa en Londres, empezó a aceptar finalmente que Draco se había ido para siempre. Harry se hundió en un profundo silencio que nadie pudo penetrar durante varios días.

Pero entonces, una noche en que el sueño y las lágrimas habían vencido a Harry, un ruido en la ventana lo despertó. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la difusa figura de un desplumado búho café, que tocaba con el pico en el cristal. Harry saltó de la cama, con el corazón palpitante de alegría al ver que Olaf había vuelto después de tanto tiempo. El ave entró y se posó sobre una silla, maltrecha, herida y con aspecto fatigado. Harry sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso y se lo acercó, y el búho bebió agradecido. Entonces, el chico se percató de que el ave llevaba un diminuto rollito de pergamino atado a la pata, oscurecido por la tierra y la mugre del largo viaje.

Harry se quedó viendo la pata del animal como en un trance, sin atreverse a abrir el mensaje, sabiendo instintivamente de quien era. Con manos temblorosas y torpes, desató el pergamino y lo leyó.

"No me busques mas"

"Nunca te amé"

_Nunca te amé_.

La amargura, la rabia ciega, el ave temblorosa contra su pecho y los gritos de Hermione del otro lado de la puerta, suplicándole que abriera, preguntándole si estaba bien...

_----_

_MACABRO HALLAZGO EN EL MINISTERIO. LA GUERRA AÚN NO TERMINA._

_El día de hoy lunes por la mañana, empleados de limpieza del Ministerio de Magia encontraron una mano cercenada hasta la muñeca en medio del vestíbulo de entrada. El miembro perteneció, al parecer, a Draco Malfoy, conocido mortífago supuestamente regenerado, desaparecido en Irlanda desde hace tres años. La mano, que aún conservaba el anillo estandarte de la otrora respetada familia Malfoy, venía acompañada de un pergamino donde se podía observar la Marca Tenebrosa, con el mensaje: "Muerte a los traidores y a los enemigos del Oscuro. Teman, por que esto aún no termina"_

_El alarmante descubrimiento concuerda con una serie de atentados hacia las familias de los aurores que intervinieron en la caída de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, perpetrados por los mortífagos fugados, quienes al parecer están reagrupándose de nuevo y uniendo fuerzas para vengar a su líder. El Ministerio pide calma a toda la comunidad mágica, mientras todos los escuadrones de aurores en el Reino Unido se aprestan para la batalla. Albus Dumbledore no quiso dar declaraciones, y el paradero de Harry Potter, pareja sentimental de Draco Malfoy, aún es un misterio. _

_Según informes de los sanadores forenses de San Mungo, la mano encontrada fue cortada cuando el joven Malfoy ya tenía varias horas de muerto._

Harry sintió una terrible sensación de vértigo, seguido de unas irreprimibles nauseas. Antes de que se pudiera pensar siquiera en lo que acababa de leer, se desmayó.

Unas horas después, abrió los ojos, y vio la cara compungida de Hermione sobre de él, quien le pasaba un paño húmedo por la frente.

-Lo siento, Harry, lo siento mucho...-

El joven repasó lo que había sucedido. Por la mañana. Hermione se había quedado con Ron y no estaba. Harry bajando a desayunar, y recibiendo la lechuza con el diario, como siempre.

Y entonces la noticia.

Los mortífagos se estaban reagrupando, e iban a acabar a todos los que tuvieron que ver con la caída de Voldemort.

Y Draco estaba muerto.

Su mano, habían encontrado su mano en el Ministerio.

Le habían cortado la mano donde llevaba el anillo de plata y esmeraldas...

Un grito inconexo salió potente de la garganta de Harry, ahogando sus sentidos y cubriendo de negrura todos sus pensamientos.

-----

_Draco había despertado abrazado de Harry, en aquella noche de invierno cercana a la navidad en su casita de Irlanda. Habían hecho el amor durante horas, y un calambre provocado por el hambre fue lo que lo despertó en medio de la madrugada. Se levantó con cuidado y encendió el fuego de nuevo para que Harry no se enfriara. Se sentó a su lado, viéndolo dormir plácidamente, y sintió que nunca podría llegar a ser tan feliz como en aquel momento. _

_-Te amo- susurró, pasando su mano por el desordenado cabello negro, y se dirigió a la cocina. _

_Nada. Cerveza y jamón viejo, nada comestible. Draco decidió ir a la ciudad muggle mas cercana para ver si conseguía unas hamburguesas, pues a su pareja le gustaba mucho ese platillo. Estaría de vuelta muy pronto para un desayuno adelantado._

_Draco se apareció en una desierta calleja de Dublín y se encaminó al lugar donde recordaba haber ido alguna vez con Harry. Cubierto con su fino abrigo negro se confundía con las sombras, y tal vez lo único que brillaba mas de lo necesario era su cabello rubio platino, algo crecido desde hacía unos años. El Slytherin se arropó un poco mas y aceleró su paso por entre la nieve sucia de la ciudad, topándose de vez en cuando con los vagos y menesterosos que inevitablemente se encuentran en todas las urbes modernas, humanos congelándose como animales en el quicio de las puertas. _

_El frío se estaba colando hasta sus huesos, y con un repentino escalofrío, llegó al local de las hamburguesas. Cerrado. Draco maldijo en voz baja y se dio la vuelta para regresar, topándose de frente con McNair, el fornido mortífago tuerto que alguna vez le había herido la garganta hasta casi dejarlo mudo._

_-¡¡¿Tú?!!- gritó el mortífago, y antes de que Draco pudiera sacar su varita con sus ateridos dedos, el puño del hombre voló hacia su sien y el rubio se hundió en la negrura de la inconciencia._

_---_

_Angustia. Tortura. Soledad. Los brutales martirios de los mortífagos mezclándose con sus preguntas sobre el paradero de Harry, y Draco rogando por que no lo encontraran, negándose a decir nada. El tiempo extendiéndose como una gran sombra sobre su cordura, y finalmente, las increpaciones de McNair, quien le gritaba que habían hallado la casa de Harry totalmente vacía. Draco agradeciendo a todo lo sagrado y llorando de felicidad a pesar de los crucios que descargaron con furia sobre él._

_Y el tiempo volando, pasando mientras las maldiciones y los golpes seguían y seguían sin fin, hasta que Draco se encontró consumido mas allá de lo imaginado, carente de razonamiento alguno, pero ocultando el recuerdo de Harry en lo mas profundo de su corazón, para que nadie pudiera extraerlo jamás. _

_Nieves perpetuas en la yerma llanura desconocida que se vislumbraba a través de la estrecha ventana con barrotes, y una inesperada aparición. Olaf, su viejo búho Olaf, llegado de no sabía donde en medio de la noche y de la tormenta, al parecer guiado por un mero instinto de que su amo estaba cerca. Draco lloró abrazando a la helada ave, muerto de miedo, lleno de pena. Tal vez esa fuera su última esperanza. _

_Pero McNair llegó y Draco apenas alcanzó a echar a Olaf por la ventana. El mortífago iba muy contento, y le dijo que le habían llegado reportes de que Harry había sido visto en Saigon ese mismo día. Que en cuanto se alejara de la zona poblada, irían a buscarlo y lo atraparían; un destino aún peor que el de Draco lo esperaba, y cuando acabaran con él, los mortífagos volverían a salir en lugar de permanecer escondidos y anónimos como hasta ahora. McNair se divirtió lanzándole crucios y otras torturas a Draco durante un rato, hasta que finalmente se marchó. _

_El rubio se quedó llorando en el frío piso de la mazmorra, con el cuerpo pulsante y la mente turbia; en lo único que podía pensar era en salvar a Harry, en no permitir que lo llevaran a aquel lugar. Si estaba tan lejos de casa era por que lo estaba buscando aún, y si seguía haciéndolo, tarde o temprano los mortífagos lo iban a capturar. Lejos de Dumbledore y de sus amigos estaba desprotegido. Tenía que hacer que volviera a Inglaterra de inmediato, pero sin que supiera que aún había mortífagos leales; de ser así, estaba seguro de que iría tras ellos para buscarlo, y no quería ponerlo en mas peligro aún._

_Así que con la cabeza dándole vueltas, llamó a Olaf. Después sacó un pequeño pedazo de pergamino y el sobrante de un tintero que McNair le había llevado para que les hiciera un mapa del la ubicación de la Orden del Fénix, y se dispuso a escribir. La mano le temblaba y sentía el corazón cayéndosele a pedazos por las hirientes palabras que estaba plasmando, pero sabía que la única forma en que Harry lo dejaría ir era si creía que lo había abandonado por iniciativa propia. Finalmente y a punto de desfallecer, observó que la carta parecía coherente y escrita de forma natural; así que la enrolló y la ató con un cordelito de su túnica a la pata de Olaf, pidiéndole que la entregara a Harry lo más rápido posible y que no regresara de nuevo pasara lo que pasara. El búho se negó a irse durante un rato, pero finalmente cedió a los gritos de su amo, quien se derrumbó en cuanto vio como el ave se perdía entre la tormenta._

_---_

_Draco nunca supo que Hermione se había llevado a Harry de Saigon solo unas horas antes de que McNair y los mortífagos fueran a buscarlo. Tampoco supo que Olaf se había perdido en la tormenta de la helada Mongolia, y que no alcanzó a Harry hasta que este estaba de regreso en Inglaterra, aunque Hermione había mantenido en secreto su paradero y le había puesto un encantamiento fidelio a su casa. _

_Solo supo que McNair llegó un día lleno de rabia, gritándole que Potter se había esfumado de nuevo y que nadie lo encontraba. Pero ya no tenían mas tiempo que perder; las legiones de fieles de Voldemort estaban listas y una pequeña muestra de lo que le esperaba al ministerio tendría que ser enviada a Londres de inmediato. _

_Draco estalló en carcajadas de jubilo al saber que Harry se había salvado una vez mas. No por nada era El Niño que Vivió, y la esperanza de que su amado estaba vivo no se extinguió en su corazón hasta el momento mismo en que exhaló su último aliento._

**FIN**

* * *

¡Hola a todas! :D ¿Qué tal? Aja. Como siempre, el exceso de Marlboro y café negro se encontraban presentes en mi organismo al momento de escribir esto, jo, solo espero que no se hayan traumado demasiado XDD

Esta historia es parte del regalo al primer lugar de la categoría de fanart del concurso que hice como aniversario de mi página. Escribí esto con mucho cariño para Rinoa Syl, quien me hizo un lindo dibujo de Draco que fue el layout de mi página durante el mes de octubre.

Rinoa me dijo que quería un fic Harry/Draco, NC-17, angst, de contenido adulto y con la muerte de un personaje, así que trabajé la idea y aquí está :) Va dedicado con mucho cariño para tí, Rinoa, espero que te agrade y espero que los demás no me lancen jitomates por el final XD

PD. Si se preguntan que decisión disparatada fue la de Draco, compréndanlo, el pobre tenía frito el cerebro a base de _crucios_ �

Lanthir


End file.
